


Dark Silk, Light Side

by saphsaq



Series: Snack Box [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Humor, Seduction to the Dark Side, Shower Epiphanie, The Dark Side of the Force, The Light Side of the Force, Towels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphsaq/pseuds/saphsaq
Summary: This time not Rey, but Kylo Ren gets a shower epiphany. AU where the connection through the Force Rey and Kylo share, not only allows the exchange of words, emotions and blows, but of items too.





	Dark Silk, Light Side

Which direction she dragged it, it was too short. And where it wasn't too short, it was itchy. Good for circulation Master Luke said. Like cold water and long marches were good for building strength. The lies of the Jedi. He could offer something more powerful...

"Go away." The girl scowled, she had noticed his presence. 

Wordless he held out to her what he had brought. 

She dropped the rag her towel was and wrapped herself happily in the supple softness of the black fabric. "Your idea or Snoke's?" 

"Mine!" 

"Thought so. Random acts of kindness are sooo Light Side."


End file.
